Hailey's Awesome Truth or Dare!
by Hellfilly Deluxe
Summary: Hailey has gotten some questions and is forcing Sonic and Shadow to answer, since Amy can't. Rated "T" because Twilight is an awful book. NOT A REAL TRUTH OR DARE; THIS IS MERELY A POORLY MADE SATIRE!


**A/N: After _WTF?: Who's the Faker_ got canned, I decided to write this. I actually had this idea for quite a while, but I put it off because of something more important: PWN-NAYS. But now I wrote this. And before any of you review, NO, you cannot ask questions! This is a satire of Truth/Dares and Q/As! If you think this is, your bus is waiting outside.**

**Hailey's Awesome Truth or Dare!  
****A satire of Truth/Dares, with a jab at high school fictions  
****Written by That Gamer  
****Dedicated to Norman Steel and ChelseaTheBlonde**

"Hell-o loyal readers! Welcome to the 72th chapter of my amazingly AWESOME and ORIGINAL Truth/Dare fanfiction!" Hailey MacDuesice greeted her so-called loyal readers (all of 1 of them). "We're back with more questions! Tons more! But, since some of you chose not to give into my AWESOME and ORIGINAL Truth/Dare fanfiction, I will only be answering the one sent by my ONLY friend, Team Rat GH!"

"Am I the only one who thinks that she would get more friends if she didn't do this?" Sonic asked. He was chained, glued and tied to a chair while wearing a dress.

"You mean she should be original? That's a laugh and a half," Shadow grunted. He was tied to Sonic in such a way that it looked like he was glomping him.

Amy tried to say something, but she was tied to Shadow's... Y'know, we should just move on.

"Will you three shut up?!" Hailey whined. "I'm trying to make my super-AWESOME and completely ORIGINAL Truth/Dare fanfiction about me forcing you three to answer questions and take dares!"

"It was originally four. Remember Tails?" Sonic shot Hailey a dirty look on the word "Tails".

Hailey's face got screwed and she clenched her fists. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM! NEVER MENTION HIM EVER AGAIN!" she yelled, acting and sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Fine, fine, just get on with the questions..." Sonic muttered.

And with that, Hailey pulled a letter out of nowhere and read the questions off it with great difficulty.

**hig tea, rat memeber number 83! i have more questiodns 4 u! firsr, eye waNT SHADOWS TIO KISS SAWNIC AGAIAN! IT SUPR SHJEXTY HAWT! ! THEN KILL anmy becaUSE SHE DOESN ;T BELIEVE IBN SONCIW NA DSHADOWS LVE! also, whybn dkoesn';t she fbleive!?  
****- teamratgh**

"...I'm sorry, my mind just threw up and is currently leaking out of my ears, what in the WORLD did that read?" Sonic questioned.

"She wants you and Shadow to kiss!" Hailey said with a squee. "OMFG, that's, like, so hawt!"

"But this is the third time it's happened!" Shadow groaned. "Why can't Team Failure come up with anything outside of Yaoi and killing off character she doesn't like? And why is Sonic in a dress?"

"Team Rat wanted her to," Hailey answered simply, "because she like female Sonic better, except for you to make out. In that case you must be male because two males making out is HAWT!."

"But-" Sonic tried to argue, but Hailey was already trying to force the two to make out.

"I! WILL! MAKE! A! LEMON!" Hailey grunted, using all of her strength. Nothing happened.

Sonic blew Hailey away and said, "Why don't you try exercising? It'll probably benefit you more."

Hailey started to tear up again. This caused Sonic and Shadow to sigh and groan again. Amy tried to say something, but she couldn't.

Complete silence followed and stayed there for at least three minutes before deciding it would rather be somewhere else.

"Well, I'm over it," Hailey announced. "You two don't have to kiss."

Sonic blinked.

"NO I'M NOT!" Hailey cried, falling onto her knees and sobbing some more.

"Look, if it'll make you feel any better, we'll do it," Sonic told Hailey.

"You really care?" Hailey asked. She also sniffed.

"No, we're just really sick of your constant crying," Shadow replied bluntly. "So please just shut up. In fact, we don't have to! You're not the boss of us! You're just some random fangirl forcing us to do what I think is 70% of Sonic fanfiction! All you're missing is the high school!"

"Oh, that's another one..." Hailey muttered, bringing up a quick sample:

_"Since when do I wear a shirt?" Silver wondered aloud while in math class._

_"Silver, don't make me fail you for the twentieth time!" the teacher nagged._

"I mean, how else can I we be constantly going to high school? And really, who cares?" Shadow continued in a monotone. "Can't we just be going on adventures and such? Why do we have to go to school? Considering Sonic's love for running, it's weird how he has no problem sitting in one place for eight hours, five days a week."

Amy said something, but it was muffled again.

"I almost forgot!" Hailey exclaimed with an evil grin. She grabbed a knife out of nowhere and tried to stab Amy, but missed and ended up tossing the knife out the window. "Aw... That was my last knife. Well, now for One Direction."

"NO!" Sonic and Shadow screamed in unison. Amy tried to as well, but she couldn't.

But before Hailey could start torturing the three even further, a Paratrooper flew through the window and collided head-on with Hailey.

Both were unconscious for a while, until the Paratrooper got up. "A letter for Miss MacDuesice!" he slurred, dizzy as all hay.

Hailey got up as well, accidentally tossing the Paratrooper out the window.

"Nobody sends me mail, other then Team Rat GH and my mother!" Hailey said aloud, finally truly happy. She opened it and it was from Peter Casnia.

Poorly made fanfictions like your need to stop.  
Let it be known that, as of now, you can never write Sonic Fanfiction again.  
Ever.  
And if you try to do so, we will find you.  
So now that you know this, we'll tell you why: first, the yaoi.  
Especially the yaoi; it makes no sense in terms of characters.  
Since you obviously know nothing about the characters, yeah.  
The second thing is the fact that reviews cannot be used for Q&A stuff.  
Onto the third thing, your OCs are very poor.  
Poorly created fancharacters are not tolerated and never will be.  
Wow, writing this, I could actually make a second list about it!  
I'm not that cruel, however, so moving on.  
The fourth thing, you've written some of it in script.  
Have you even read the rules?  
They're right there; you have to read them before you can upload!  
Has it ever occurred to you this may be against the rules?  
I assume you're pretty damn stupid.  
Stupid writers may be tolerated if the fic's enjoyable, but...  
Could this be any dumber?  
Unless you somehow mange to put in _Epic Movie_, I can't see how!  
Now I'm done.  
The moderators are coming for you.

Silence followed and stayed for a lot longer this time.

At last, after about one hour or so, Hailey spoke up: "Well, I'm done here. I'm going somewhere else."

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked, only slightly curious.

She put on her hat and wizard's cloak. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" She jumped out the window and flew away on a broom that had been triple parked outside. As she flew off into the distance, she called, "And if I fail there, Sora's next!"

Shadow wanted to say something, but couldn't come up with anything legible.

However, Sonic had something: "We're still tied up!"

"Hello, I'm here because the author has to insert ponies into everything he does!" Melody Moon said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Can you untie us?" Shadow enquired.

"I'm only here for a two paragraph cameo," Melody admitted before disappearing.

Sonic and Shadow sat in shock. Amy screamed, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

**A/N: Well, that's that. Hopefully, you people won't hate Hailey as much as Team Rat GH because she will never be back here again. As a matter of fact, neither will Team Rat GH. So that ends their stories! And if anybody can find the hidden message in Peter's letter, you obviously have a thing for upper-case letters. Until next time, if you've already forgotten or haven't read my user name, I'm That Gamer. Bonum nocte et fortuna.**


End file.
